Raphael Gottardo, Ph.D., of Vaccine and Infectious Disease Division, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, Seattle, WA, will serve as project leader for the subaward of the entitled application. Through this work, Dr. Gottardo's team will set up a data management core to permit data to be stored, quality controlled, standardized, analyzed and submitted to the ImmPort database. The core will also provide basic standard support for all research projects to be undertaken through the U19. The work consists of: Developing a central data management system for collection, storage and sharing of data. Developing tools to quality control, standardize and annotate raw data to facilitate submission to ImmPort. Developing standardized data analysis pipelines for common assay technologies. Providing basic study design and statistical support. All data for analysis under this Scope of Work will be de-identified without the key to decode.